I Still Love You
by divergentdinosaur
Summary: Clary Fray is a 22 year old fashion icon and actress. When she gets casted for a movie with her ex Jace Herondale as the love interest what will happen? Will sparks fly? Or will she push him away? I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as the paparazzi crowded me. Jeez, I was going to Walmart what's so interesting about that!? I huffed a peice of my fiery red hair out of my eyes and made my way inside. After picking up a few things I needed and a couple encounters with fans I made my way to the checkout. I checked out and tried to avoid the curious stares I got as I left.

When I arrived home I flopped on the couch and got my sketchpad out. As I drew a little girl on a tree swing, my phone rang. Snapping out of my daze I searched for my phone and picked it up.

"Hello Clary speaking."

"Hey Clary it's Simon I got you a part in a movie." Simon is my best friend as well as the manger for my acting career.

" Great what is it?" I smiled and asked excitedly.

"It's based off a book and is called City of Bones. And you are playing the main part as Lilly Collins" He said and my smile grew, I had read that book before. He sighed and continued "The only problem is they have casted Jace Herondale as your love interest, Jamie Bower."

I considered my options. Mope around with nothing to do or face Jace but be in a great movie. I puffed out a breath of air and said. " I'll do it, can't let Jace think I'm afraid of him. He probably doesn't even remember me."

"Okay I'll go call the directors. Talk to you later Clare, bye." And the line went dead.

I grimaced as I remembered the horrible days I had caused by Jace.

* * *

_ It was a crisp autumn day. The leaves had begun to fall and the weather had a cold bite to it. My parents had just split up and I was having a bit of a rough time. I was 17 and walking to my job at Starbucks. As I turned a corner I slammed into someone caused them to drop their coffee, all over me._

_ "Crap I'm so sorry." Said the golden angel of my school, who handed me a napkin._

_"Hey, don't worry just coffee I was gonna get some on me sooner or later a my job anyways." I laughed and tried to dry it off a bit. _

_"Hey your clary, right?" I nodded "Jace." He said and stuck out his hand._

_"Nice to meet you." I said and shook it. _

_"So how can I make this up to you? How about we go for coffee tomorrow 10? My treat?" He asked and I nodded. _

_"Until tomorrow then." I said and waved goodbye._

_"Oh and sorry again" He said_

_"No worries it'll wash. It's just my jacket. Nice meeting you!" I said and started walking. _

_"Bye, see you."_

_That's how my friendship with Jace began._

* * *

_2 years later we were really close best friends but I began to feel more. I loved him and not just as a brother. I was pretty sure everyone of my friends knew as well as mom and her boyfriend Luke. _

_ Jace was over for our regular movie night. I paused the movie (50 first dates) and turned to Jace. _

_"Can I tell you something?" I squeaked out and turned to him._

_" We're best friends Clare bear of course you can." He said and I looked into his gorgeous eyes._

_"I'm in love with you." I said and looked away._

_I heard him take in a breath I heard him shift towards me. He cupped my cheeks and turned me to face him. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words." He whispered and crashed his lips onto mine. I swear I saw fireworks and felt sparks. He pulled back and asked. " Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_"Yes!"_

* * *

_Jace and I had been happily dating for a year. 6 months ago Maryse decided to get him into acting and his career flew off. Soon Jace was a fashion icon and a famous movie actor. But he was still my Jace. But after a while I realized that he had changed. He was cocky, rude, and the fame just went to his head. He began to flirt with other girls and treat me like I wasn't special._

_ One day we were at Taki's and the waitress and him were flirting. At one point he got up to go to the bathroom. After five minutes passed and he wasn't back I got up to look for him. I passed a closet and heard a moan. My heart almost broke, but I kept hope. I could be anyone right? I ripped open the closet door. It was our waitress Kaelie and my so called "boyfriend" I choked on a sob. Her and Jace were in the middle of a heated make our session._

_" How could you!? I thought you loved me!" I screamed through my sobs._

_" Hah loved you. Now that I'm famous I can't be see with people like... you. I never really like you too much anyways. If you thought I loved you I guess I'm a better actor than I thought." Jace snickered and Kaelie glared at me._

_" I thought you weren't like all the jerky, airhead actors. But you are, you are." I choked out and flew out of Taki's._

_ I ran down the street and to Simons house. I rapidly banged on the door until it out. _

_"Impatient much." Simon asked as soon as he opened the door. Then he saw the look on my face. "Oh my gosh clary what happened?!" _

_"J-ace, Jace was k-kissing another girl Simon!" I croaked and sobbed into his shoulder._

_"I'm going to kill him." He muttered. Simon's jaw tightened and he clenched his fists. He brought me into the living room. We spent the day playing video games and me crying. _

_ The next day I didn't see Jace at school, or anywhere in fact. So I decided to text Isabelle, Jace's sister and my friend._

_Me: WHERE ARE YOU!?_

_I got a reply almost instantly._

_Izzy: We moved, Jace was going to tell you on your date but I guess not. _

_Me: Oh :(_

* * *

_I breathed out a sigh of relief, I wouldn't have to see him. But I still couldn't deny the pang of sadness in my chest._

I haven't seen Jace since then I sat on the couch in my living room crying. My once beautiful picture was now a mess of tears. I haven't seen Jace since then and I'm still not sure if I can face him. But one thing is for sure. I was still in love with him.

**AN: Hey guys that's chapter one I'm not sure if I'm going to continue Or not, it depends if I get good feedback so reveiw please? And no flames please **


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR ANY OTHER BOOKS/FRANCHISES/SONGS**

For the next 2 weeks I spent them trying to figure out what I'm going to do with the whole Jace situation. One week ago I received the script in the mail and began to read it. The story was about Lilly Collins, a 15 year old girl goes to a club in New York, she hardly expects to witness a murder much less a murder committed by three teenagers wearing strange tattoos and using bizarre weapons. But the boy disappears into thin air, not even a smear of blood left behind. So was he really a boy? When a demon attacks her and her mom goes missing. She enters a world she never knew existed. The world of shadowhunters.

As I read through the script I thought " How many times do Jace and I have to kiss ugh!" I screamed "I can do this." I paused. "No never mind I can't." I said and a tear escaped my eyes. So I called the one person that I knew would comfort me.

"Simon can you come over?" I asked once he picked up.

" Sure, Clare are you alright?" He questioned.

" I'll tell you when you get here, oh and bring Star Wars." I said and hung up.

* * *

When Simon arrived he opened the door with the key I gave him came in and sat beside me. He turned towards me and ran a hand through his brown hair.

"Hey. You said you would tell me what was up when I got here, and I'm here so, spill." He said and looked me in the eyes.

" Simon you know how Jace is going to be in the movie with me, I'm just not sure if I can handle it. He just hurt me so much and I truly loved him. And he just, kicked me to the curb. He cheated on me and then moved away before I could talk to him. He just left me so, broken." I explained, tears started to blur my eyes and my breathing became heavier.

" I know Clary. But I'll be with you the whole time, we'll get through this together." He said a held my hands.

"But you'll be in your office the whole time." I whined and wiped my face.

Actually I won't be, I was saving this for a surprise but it's okay. When the casting crew called for your part they also wanted to talk to me. I got the part of Robert Sheehan, your best friend!"

"Oh my gosh! Yes! Congrats!" I jumped for joy and hugged him. This was a big surprise because Simon doesn't really act. "So you can protect me from Jace." He nodded and suddenly all my worries went away. "Yes thank you! And I will help you with acting."

" Sure and your welcome. This will be fun, I guess." He shrugged.

" Definitely! Wanna come over Saturday and we can run lines? " I asked.

" I guess so, sure, why not?" I said and we laughed. We spent the rest of the day watching Star Wars and eating popcorn.

* * *

On Saturday Simon came over, we spent the day laughing, reading, and practicing the script. Simon was making jokes about Jace and was mocking him. I laughed along, though I couldn't help but feel a little angered at Simon for saying those things. But then again he did cheat on me. Simon stayed for pizza and we watched a movie. We made plans to drive to the first day of shooting together which was in 3 and a half weeks. I waved to Simon as he backed out of the driveway telling him to come over another time and we could run lines. After Simon was gone i flopped on the couch and watched more tv. At some point I dozed off into a dreamless sleep

* * *

After many funny days of running lines with Simon finally the day of the shooting came and Simon picked me up. He rolled into the driveway and honked the horn as I was tying up my worn black converse. Once they were tied I grabbed my black purse and ran outside.

"Hey, thanks for picking me up." I said as I hopped into the front seat of his black truck.

"No problem, lets go!" He replied and backed out of the driveway.

"I WANT YOU TO STAYYAYAAAYAYA! I WANT YOU TO STAY! OOOH-OOHOOOO!" I sang (yelled) and danced in my seat. At one point I looked over at Simon and he looked over to me and we burst out laughing. "Hey, we both know I can't sing." I said and slapped Simons arm.

" But I didn't know that you were that bad!" Simon said between laughs.

" Hey be nice." I said in a fake pouty voice and we both burst out laughing.

"We're here!" Simon says in a singsong voice.

" Come on." I said and hopped out of the truck. Simon held his arm out, I took it and we skipped in laughing.

The set was huge and i started to get super excited. But once I walked in I felt a pair of eyes on me. Guess who, Jace Lightwood.

JACE POV

Clary walked in with a guy, they were laughing and having fun. I felt a pang of jealousy and sadness flood me. She used to look at me like that. I sighed and stared at her. She was beautiful, as always. Her red curly hair flowed down her back and her eyes sparkled like emeralds. I never got to explain to her why I did what I did. My manager was going to drop me if I didn't break up with her. We were moving away too. I just thought it would be easier on her and me to not tell her. Boy, what a big mistake because she probably hates me. But I was still in love with my beautiful, funny, and gorgeous Clary Fray.

**AN: Thank you soo much to everyone that favourited, followed, or reviewed. I didn't expect to get so much great feedback to my story so thank you. I will try to update once or twice a week depending on my activities and the feedback I get! :) I am completely open to any ideas for the story and will try to use them so P.M me! Please tell me what you thought of the chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTENTION SHADOWHUNTERS I HAVE DECIDED TO CHANGES THE MOVIE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THE STORY TO THE REAL ACTORS NAMES JUST SO YOU KNOW. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**

CLARY POV

Guess who, Jace Lightwood. My happy mood was suddenly gone and I turned to Simon. " Simon it's Jace what do I do!" I whispered angrily and tried to get his attention. He was staring at a tall beautiful girl that looked very familiar. " Simon stop staring at her!" I said and smacked him.

"Oh, hey sorry. Did you ask me something?" He asked and I sighed.

" Nothing..." I muttered and brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes. I looked over my shoulder to see Jace staring at me.

"Hey buddy I know I'm gorgeous but close your mouth, you'll attract flies." I snickered though I only said that because I couldn't stand looking at him. His eyes darted away and he turned to the black haired guy he was talking to. My heart screamed to talk to him. Even though I still loved him I knew I could never forgive him for what he did.

SIMON POV

She was beautiful, she had flowing black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She had beautiful long legs and gorgeous blue eyes. She was wearing blue skinny jeans and a black frilly tank top. She had on black pumps and a black handbag.

"Isabelle, can I have some gum?" Yelled a black haired guy that seemed to be her brother. 'Isabelle, what a lovely name for a lovely girl' I thought. They both looked strangely familiar, and then it hit me, Isabelle, as in Isabelle Lightwood! Isabelle as in the sister of heartbreaker himself. When Isabelle looked over I had realized I'd been staring and quickly adverted my eyes. I agreed to not tell clary yet and let her figure it out herself. I decided to ask if Clary wanted to go look around. Of course I had to repeat myself because she was too caught up in her own thoughts. When she snapped out of her haze she agreed to go and we set off to explore.

I still couldn't get Isabelle off my mind.

CLARY POV

_I love you Clary._

_I guess I'm a better actor than I thought._

_I can't be seen with people like, you._

"Clary, are you even paying attention to me?" Simon asked and I snapped put of the haze I was in. I silently thanked Simon because I knew I would begin to cry. "Anyways as I was saying, do you want to go look around the set?"

"Sure lets go." I replied, took one sad look at Jace and followed Simon. We explored what looked like my (Lilly's) apartment, the institute, pandemonium, the greenhouse, and so much more including the dressing rooms and make up stations.

* * *

"All actors please report to the practice room." Said a voice in the intercom.

"Where's the practice room?" I asked Simon who quirked a brow.

"No clue but we'll find it, let's go." Said Simon and he held his arm out. Once again we made a big entrance by skipping to the practice room. Once we found the practice room it was a fairly big room lined with plastic chairs. In the chairs was everyone from the director, to Jace, to a long time friend Magnus Bane.

"Clarissa fray... Long time no see, darling how are you!?" Magnus jumped up and enveloped me in a hug.

"Oh my gosh Magnus I've missed you!" I squealed and hugged him tighter.

"Okay darling I've missed you too but your wrinkling the outfit."

I pulled back and brushed the glitter off me. "Oh, sorry. What are you doing here?"

" I got the part of Godfrey Gao, its perfect for me, don't you think?" Magnus said and brushed back his hair.

"Oh my gosh, yay!"

"Please take your seats everyone!" The Director Harald who I am great friends with boomed through the room.

"Would you like to sit with us?" I asked Magnus.

"I'd love to. Oh and hey Simon." Simon nodded and mumbled a 'hey'.

"Don't mind him he's been pretty much undressing her with his eyes all day." I snickered and pointed towards the black haired girl. Magnus laughed and we sat down.

* * *

"Hello everyone and welcome to the first day of shooting! Lets start introducing ourselves, our parts, age, and what's your favourite part about your character. My name is Harald and I will be directing this movie. If you have any problems please come to me, lets start with Jace."

"Hey, I'm Jace Herondale, I'm 23, and am playing Jamie Bower."

"Hi, I'm Isabelle Lightwood, I'm 22, and am playing Jemima West." Isabelle said And it hit me, that's Izzy, my old friend, my old fashion 'director'. My jaw dropped open, how could I not recongize her! I became so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize I zoned out until Simon burst out laughing saying it was my turn.

"Oh, sorry! I'm Clary Fray, I'm 22, I'm play Lilly Collins, and I tend to zone out." The last part received a few snickers from the cast and crew. When we were all done introducing ourselves Harald spoke.

"We are going to start with the Pandemonium scene so head to costumes then to make up please. And meet at the set in an hour." Harald directed and we set off to costumes.

* * *

When the torture was over I met everyone at the Pandemonium set. Harald ran over the props, timing, and directions.

"Action!"

It's time to wow the world.

**ATTENTION SHADOWHUNTERS IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE TOP NOTE I HAVE DECIDED TO CHANGES THE MOVIE CHARACTERS NAMES IN THE STORY TO THE REAL ACTORS NAMES.**

**I am super sorry, I've been really busy and really lazy, and this is sort of short! Ill try to get the next chapter up super fast. But with school staring my updates my be slower. Sorry please R&R and give me any ideas you might have for the story, ill try to include them! If I get 13 reviews by Sunday I will update Monday or Tuesday! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS!**_

* * *

_It's time to wow the world._

* * *

After 4 long days of shooting the same scenes over and over I decided to talk to Isabelle.

"Hey Isabelle, do you remember me?" I asked, her head whipped towards me and her face broke out into a huge smile.

"Remember you? How could I forget you!?" Izzy squealed and embraced me in a hug.

"Would you like to go to a bar? Maybe catch up a little bit?" I asked and Izzy eagerly nodded.

"I'd love to I just gotta go tell my brothers."

"Alright I have to tell Simon too." I said and walked over to Simon who was still drooling over Izzy. "I'm going out with Izzy for a drink. I'll catch a cab home. Okay?" Simon just nodded and continued to stare at her. I turned around and walked back over to Isabelle. "You ready?" I asked, she nodded and we went out to hail a cab.

* * *

When we walked into Taaki's and sat at a table. I ordered a small pizza for us to share, a beer for me and Izzy got a wine.

"So tell me, why did you get into acting?" Izzy asked and put her arms on the table infront of her.

"Well after Jace ripped out my heart I wanted to show him what he was missing." I said sternly. "What about you?"

"Maryse got us all into acting it just took Alec and I a little longer to become famous." Izzy didn't seem to be fazed by what I said. Kaelie came to our table to get our order.

"Hi can I take your ord.. Oh it's you."

"Yes and unlike you I have actually done things with my life that is not kissing guys with a girlfriend." I spat.

"Um, I'll have a wine and were gonna share a pizza." Izzy cut in.

"And I'll have a beer. Bye.." I said and waved her away. Izzy and I burst out laughing when Kaelie was far away.

"So that's the girl Jace cheated on you with." Izzy exclaimed through spits of laughter.

"Yea, pathetic right?" I said even though it hurt

"Yep, what did he see in her!?" Izzy giggled.

* * *

I spent the night at Izzy's because tomorrow the cast have a day off. The whole cast had some of the cast had decided to get to know each other outside of work. So Izzy and I hung out and practiced the script a bit more. We are going out for dinner the only problem is that Jace is going and picking us up along with Alec. Izzy decided to help me get ready. She gave me a green Sundress and beige wedges. She put on a bit of makeup on me and let my hair fall in loose waves. She wore a pink short dress that had a sweetheart neckline with a black sash and and black heels. When we were both ready we heard the doorbell ring.

"Jace is here." Izzy said and jumped up. "Let's go." She said and walked out the front door with me trailing behind.

"Clary you look, beautiful." Jace said, my heart lept but I just rolled my eyes and walked to his car. I slid in the back beside Isabelle. Alec was in the passenger seat and Jace sat into the drivers seat and pulled out of the driveway.

"Nice to see you Clary, I've missed you." Alec said and I smiled.

"Yea, I've missed you too." I replied and squeezed his shoulder.

* * *

"We're here!" Jace burst into the restraunt in a singsong voice.

"Jace sush!" Izzy whisper-yelled.

I waved over Magnus, he stood up and came towards me. "Meet Jace, Isabelle, and... Ah there you are, Alec Lightwood." I pointed to Alec, Magnus smirked and Alec blushed.

"I am Magnus, and I am single." Magnus said and blinked at Alec who turned red.

"Alec why are you in this movie if you are so shy?" I curiously asked and raised my eyebrows.

"We had a bet and Jace won." Alec replied reluctantly and Jace snickered.

"Clary darling, sit beside me!" Magnus yelled and received many weird looks from the other costumers.

"Come on guys." I said and sat beside Magnus.

* * *

"That was really good!" I exclaimed as I wiped the grease off my hands.

"How can you eat all that greasy fattening food and not feel like, any remorse?" Izzy asked in amazement and Magnus stifled a laugh.

"Three words." I held up three fingers and I leaned in near her ear, as if i was going to tell her a secret. "I LIKE FOOD!" I yelled, Izzy screamed and almost fell out of her chair. We were all laughing so hard, I was laughing so much I could hardly breathe.

"Clary!" Isabelle laughed and hit me lightly on the arm.

"Owww!" I whined and stuck out my bottom lip for extra affect.

"Oh, baby do you want mommy to kiss your boo-boo better?" Izzy joked and, once again, we all burst out laughing.

To sum it up, we all had a great night.

* * *

When I got home I checked my phone.

Magnus: Is Alec single? And gay? :3

Clary: I believe he is single. And yes he is gay, do you have his number? Ask him out! ;)

Magnus: yay! I have his number, I'll call him right now!

5 minutes later Magnus texted me.

Magnus: HE SAID YES, HGJKSMWD AHHHHHHH! I CAN'T WAIT!

Clary: haha yay!

Magnus: Thank you! I gotta go, I'll talk to you later!

I smiled to myself, little did I know I just set up the most perfect couple, ever.

* * *

**AN: sorry for the late/short update guys i've been busy/lazy. I started my grade 8 year today so I'll be even more busy. Most likely the updates will become once a week, so expect one next tuesday! Unless I get 13 reviews I will update the day/day after that 13th reveiw! (I didn't get 13 last time by the deadline, so I decided to have no deadline!). So R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: SINCE I GOT OVER 13 REVIEWS YOU GUYS GET A SHORT LITTLE CHAPTER, THANKS SO MUCH! I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS**

All too soon we were back to shooting. We shot the fight at hotel Dumort, Jamie's fight with Johnathan,** (An, Jonathan is Valentine)** Lilly's fight with a demon at her apartment, and so many more luckily not any kisses yet! At one point I watched Simon and Izzy flirt, I snorted, they didn't even know that they liked each other. It made me laugh even though I was dead tried in 5 days at the end of one of the days Jace came up to talk to me.

"Clary, can I talk to you?" Simon gave me a weary look.

"I need to talk to him sooner or later, will you wait for me in the car?" I whispered in his ear, he nodded though he was unsure he turned and walked outside. I spun around, he looked so beautiful. I didn't look into his golden eyes because I knew I would just melt. "What do you want Jace?" I asked, my voice cracked as I said Jace.

"Clary, we have to talk to each other sooner or later." Jace sighed, and brushed a hand through his curly gold locks. "I want to apologize and explain. Come to Java Jones at 11 tomorrow, our day off. Come if you want, I'll be waiting." He said and walked away.

My head was spinning, what do I do? I fought for air and tears pricked my eyes. 'This is what I feared would happen' I thought dreadfully to myself.

"Clary, are you coming?" Simon, I forgot he was waiting.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." I said quickly and shook my head free of thoughts. I took one last tired look at the set and walked into the parking lot and into Simon's truck.

"What took you so long? What did Jace say?" Simon spat out Jace's name as if it was venom.

"He just wanted to apologize." I replied sharply and quickly.

"Do you forgive him?" Simon asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know, I really don't. Can you just take me home, Please."

"Okay." Simon started the car and began the drive home.

"So, what's going on with you and Isabelle?" I teasingly asked

So I turned on the radio and I began to think. 'Can I face him apologizing to me? Can I face even talking to him? Can I even look at him? I really don't know.

* * *

**Sunday**

**CLARY**

I woke up at 10:30 with one question in my head. 'Will I go?' I hopped in the shower and thought. I remembered seeing Jace's pleading eyes as he asked me to come. I sighed and melted to him, deciding that I would go. I washed and then dried off. I wore a purple chiffon sleeveless blouse with a bandeau, and black jean shorts. I blow dried my hair and smiled when it looked surprisingly good. I put on mascara and lip gloss, but not too much because I hate wearing makeup. Taking a look in the mirror I smiled thinking 'Izzy would be proud.' It was a five minute walk to Java Jones and 11:00 so I pulled on my black converse and headed outside.

* * *

When I arrived it was 11:06 and Jace wasn't there. I deflated a bit, ' Jace isn't yours to be sad about' my head screamed but my heart broke. I sighed and got in line. I ordered a coffee and muffin. I walked outside, tears pricking my eyes. I took one last sad look and the shop and turned to walk away.

* * *

**Sunday**

**JACE POV**

I woke up on Sunday thinking of her beautiful green eyes. I looked at the clock and cursed, it was 10:38. I bolted out of bed and ran into the shower. After my shower I couldn't find my shirt I wanted to wear. After running around looking for my shirt **(hehe shirtless Jace)** I pulled it on grabbed my shoes. "By the angel" I forgot to brush my teeth I sprinted up the stairs and grabbed my toothbrush. I spat, rinsed, and ran to my car. It was 10:49 and it was a fifteen minute trip to Java Jones. I sighed and pressed on the gas. 'Jace why are you rushing it's not like she's gonna come.' My head said but my heart denied it. I came to a train crossing. I slammed my hand on the top of the wheel. "By the angel! Really!?" I roared. Ugh! It was already 11:00, I was almost there. At 11:05 the train finally ended and I sped to Java Jones. When I arrived it was 11:10 and there was Clary, walking away.

**Hey** **guys thanks for all the reviews, unfortunately I only had time to write a small short chapter due to how busy I am. But if I get 10 reviews the next chapter will be over 1500 words. So R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: sorry guys I was so busy I helped out at a car wash for the Humane society best Review goes to Human Being (guest)**

**I don't own TMI**

**CLARY POV**

As I walked away I heard someone scream my name.I quickly looked back to see Jace running after me. I dropped my coffee in shock but soon recovered. I wiped my tears quickly away and began to run. I didn't want to speak to him. He stands me up and now he wants to laugh at me. Jace begins to catch up and I speed into a run. "CLARY, CLARY WAIT! PLEASE! LET ME EXPLAIN!" I looked back for a brief second and continued. I was glad I wore my converse. I said multiple sorry's as I pushed through the crowd of glaring people. As I looked back at Jace I stumbled on the rock but continued to run. My ankle was throbbing and Jace was catching up. I came to my house and searched for my key. "Dang it, where is it!?" I yelled and searched through my purse. When I finally found it Jace had caught up to me.

"Clary just let me explain." Jace pleaded as he tried to catch his breath.

"So what Jace!? So you can humiliate me? So you can make up some false excuse?" I yelled, at this point tears were beginning to fall down my face.

"Clary, please I was late! I'm sorry!" He begged and when I didn't reply he continued. "When we were dating my manager told me he would drop me if I didn't break up with you. It broke my heart, I knew we were moving and we just couldn't stay together. I thought to avoid the heartbreak and frustration of trying a long distance relationship. I thought it would be easier, but I was just lying to myself. I regretted it since and when I saw you for the first time at the set. You were just so beautiful and I thought you were with Simon. I wanted to cry because it was him making you laugh and not me. That's when I knew."

"You knew what?" I asked he sighed and continued.

"I knew I was still in love with you."

**SIMON POV**

(Saturday)

After shooting I had finally got up the courage to talk to Isabelle. We had talked briefly but never really got to know each other. I had developed a tiny crush on her so I decided to ask her out to dinner. I sucked in a breath of air and walked over to her.

"Hey Isabelle." I choked out, I was at a loss of words. Isabelle looked up from her phone and smiled.

"Hey Simon, what's up?" My palms were sweaty.

"Umm well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner and play laser tag tomorrow? But you don't have to, Or we could do something else like watch a movie or-" Isabelle put a finger to my lips and sushed me.

"Simon I would love to go to dinner and play laser tag." She cut me off and a weight was lifted off my chest.

"Okay I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6?"

"Sounds great, I'll text you my address tonight." Isabelle winked and walked away. I could finally breathe again.

**CLARY POV**

I was speechless I opened my mouth to talk but no words came out.

"I'm sorry, I'll just leave, this, this was a mistake." Jace said hurriedly and turned to walk away.

"No wait." Jace turned around hopefully. "I, I still love you too Jace. But I can't just forgive you. You really hurt me Jace, I loved you and you threw me aside." Jace opened his mouth to talk but I continued." But I really liked being your friend. Can we just, start over?" I asked and he nodded with a smile. "Hi I'm Clary, nice to meet you."

"Hi Clary, I'm Jace. Can I buy you another coffee?" He asked, I nodded and fell into step beside him. I smiled to myself thinking '_It might be a little easier to kiss him now.'_

* * *

Jace and I were laughing like old friends again. Jace was telling me a story about him giving his cat Church a bath. I was sipping my coffee when Jace grabbed my wrist. Immediately, I stiffened.

"Clary what are these scars from?" Jace demanded, I racked my brain for an explanation.

"Umm, my cat scratched me..." I lied.

"Clary you are allergic to cats, you don't have one."

"Jace just drop it I'm fine." I sighed, avoiding the question. "Anyways, you were telling me about Church?" I said changing the subject. Jace seemed very unsure but he continued with his story. One thing was for sure. He still was wondering about my scars. After that the conversation continued, but not the same way. Jace's eyes kept flicking to my wrists and to the long scar on my neck. After 10 more minutes I felt uncomfortable and got up. "Um, I gonna go. I made plans with... Um, Simon."

"Alright Clary, I'll see you later." Jace sighed and watched as I walked away.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was making the long walk back from my shift at work. It was dark and there was a cool breeze. I shivered and wrapped my sweater tighter around me. The streetlight ilumminated most of the sidewalk causing my shadow to frighten me. There was someone waling behind me and I got the strange feeling he was following me. I picked up my pace and put my hood up. When he continued to follow me and broke out into a run. I made sharp turns until I thought I lost him I slowed down, panting. Suddenly I was pulled into an alleyway beside some apartments and slammed against the wall. Everything became blurry and my head was spinning. The guy kissed me hungrily and whispered in my ear. "You're mine now." I finally figured out who it was, Sebastian. I had ran into him before when he asked me out, of course I said no, he was a creep. "Let me go." I said sternly and struggled under his grip. "Never." He replied and knee me in the gut. I cried out in pain and fell to the ground struggled for air. Sebastian pulled out a knife and leaned over me. He slapped a hand over my mouth and brought the knife to my wrist. He made a long deep gash across my wrist. I writhed in pain and let out a muffled scream. He laughed maliciously and made another cut. He moved onto my other arm and punched me multiple times when I bit him. He moved to the side of my neck and cut a long deep gash. I screamed more and managed to kick out and hit him in the groin. "UGHHH!" He cried and I scrambled to get away. "Not so fast." He yelled and pulled me back down. He cut open my top quickly and laughed. He was going to rape me. I started to sob and scream as loud as I ever had. He had begun slowly cuttting open my pant leg (and me in the process) when I heard a voice. "Who's there?" A deep male voice yelled. Sebastian cursed and scrambled up. "Tell anyone about this and you're dead." He kicked me in the ribs twice before running off. I cried in pain and curled into the fetal position. I heard hurried footsteps towards me I cried out and tried to crawl away. "Shhh, Shh it's okay, my name is Jordan Kyle." I sobbed and embraced him in a hug, He was Maia's boyfriend and we had talked a bit before. Jordan picked me up and walked to his apartment. When he came into the sreetlight he gasped. "Clary, oh my gosh. It's okay you're safe I'm gonna take you to my apartment and clean you up." He sped up to his apartment. I sobbed into his shoulder, and ended up getting blood on his shirt. "It's gonna be alright." Jordan whispered comfortly in my ear. When he stepped into the apartment and I heard a female gasp. "Oh my gosh, Clary is that you?!" I knew it was Maia once I heard her gasp. " Go get a damp cloth." Jordan ordered and walked into his apartment and laid me down in what I geussed was the guest room. I felt someone dab at my wounds and heard "You're safe now." Before passing out._

* * *

_When I woke up I was bombarded with questions. "Who did this to you Clary?" Jordan asked, I opened my mouth before remembering what Sebastian said. "I don't know everything was too blurry." I lied Jordan looked unsure but didn't push. "I'm gonna go, thanks alot guys." I got up and left despite their protests._

* * *

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I wiped away a few stray tears. When I got into acting I bought scar removal cream. It worked on some of my scars but others just faded. I had never told anyone that it was Sebastian. He had never came for me again and I hoped he never would.

**AN: ALRIGHT GUYS, IF I GET 15 REVIEWS YOU'LL EITHER GET A TUESDAY UPDATE OR A 1500 WORD UPDATE, YOU CHOOSE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN TMI**

The next day we were back to the final days of shooting. We were shooting the greenhouse scene today and I was nervous because in this scene we had to kiss... I felt butterflies in my stomach, Simon had just turned into the parking lot when he turned to me. "Are you sure you're okay with this Clare?"

I turned around to face Simon. "Yea I'll be fine, it's not like I can back out now eh?" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "He asked about my scars Si. What am I supposed to say, that some guy tried to rape me and we never found out who. I can hardly talk to you about it! We agreed to be friends. When Jace cares about someone he is very protective. He will go to all measures to find that guy." I paused and wiped away some stray tears. "What do I do Si!?" I cried and fell into his embrace.

"I don't know Clare, it will be alright." He whispered and rubbed comforting circles on my back. "Come on Clare Bear we should go in now." He said, I mumbled an "okay" in response and unbuckled my seatbelt. I took a deep breath and walked in the doors to the set.

* * *

"Hey Clary, Hey Simon." Alec said as he walked by us to the makeup station.

"Hey." I smiled and we fell into step with him. "How's Magnus?" I asked in a mocking tone and he turned beet red.

"He's good we may have gone on a date?" He mumbled and I squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Yes!" I jumped causing me to get weird looks and for Simon to chuckle. "Did you kiss!?" I asked and Alec blushed.

"YOU DID! YOU DID! YOU DID! YOU DID!" I yelled in joy and once again jumped up and down.

"Be quiet Clary!" Alec shushed me.

"Yes!" I beamed as I walked to the makeup station. Alec and I had had a friendship after he got over Jace and before they moved. I owed it to Alec to find him someone so naturally I talked to Magnus.

* * *

"_How about this Mags?" I asked him and held up a shirt. _

_"Darling that is fashion suicide I will not wear, That!" Magnus and I were shopping together one day when i decided to set him up with Alec. _

_"Magnus, Alec is cute eh?" I asked in a micivious tone and nudged his shoulder._

_ "Yeah he is, I just love his beautiful blue eyes. Too bad he doesn't like me..." He said and shrugged_

_ "He so does! Have you never seen the way his eyes light up when you enter the room?!" I argued then paused. "You should ask him out." I stated and he shook his head._

_ "Is THE MAGNUS BANE being SHY?!" I joked and continued. "Come on you guys are perfect for each other."_

_ "No! Well maybe, but we'll never know, because I'm not asking him out!" He exclaimed. _

_"I dare you." I spat out. Magnus never backed out of dares._

_"Fine." He sighed and went to go buy his outfit (which consisted of blue sparkly pants and a rainbow top...). "I'll get to know him."_

_ "You won't regret it!" I said and walked out of the store with him trailing behind_.

* * *

I smiled at my great work and waved bye to the boys who were going to their stylist. I had forgotten about my kiss with Jace. I felt queasy and took a deep breath. "Are you okay Clary?" My stylist and makeup girl Helen asked.

"Yeah, fine." I blurted out quickly she shrugged and continued on my makeup.

"All done." She said and I went and put on my costume.

"All actors please report to the set." The director repeated over the intercom.

"Break a leg Clary!" Helen encouraged me as I walked away. I turned around, smiled, and continued walking.

* * *

"Action" Jace and I were in the greenhouse on top of the Instuitute. We watched as the flowers "bloomed" at midnight. I pretended to stare in awe like the true mundane I was. It began to rain, we ran down the staircase. Jace grabbed my hand and stopped me half way. I took in a sharp breath right before our lips crashed together.

* * *

SIMON POV.

Sunday. (Simon and Izzy's date)

Izzy and I were going on a date today. I had to look perfect. I sighed and looked for something nice. It was fairly cold out so I opted on some blue jeans. I groaned when I realized that most of my shirts were band tees. I dug through my drawer and pulled out a wrinkled button down. I ran through my apartment looking for a iron. When I found it I had no idea how to use it. So I plugged it in and pressed the iron against the shirt, trying to get it to look good. After five minutes I had to go and wasn't sure if it looked better or worse now. I huffed and ran a comb through my brown hair. I grabbed my wallet and jacket then I hopped out of my apartment, trying to get my shoes on.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Maia, my neighbour asked as I pulled on my shoes.

"Her name is Isabelle, I met her while shooting." I said quickly.

"Isabelle? Like, THE Isabelle Lightwood?" I nodded. "Well you must really like her, you put on something other than a old gamer or band tee. And you even tried to iron it?" She stifled a laugh."I hope she knows how because you certainly can't. Well I won't keep you Jordan is coming over. Have fun." She laughed and closed the door. Once she closed the door I broke into a mad dash to my truck. I checked my watch, I had 15 minutes, lots of time.

* * *

I started up my truck and drove towards her house. With all my luck I managed to get lost. I cursed and slammed my hand against the wheel. A girl walking by noticed and turned towards me.

"You lost?" She asked me with a bit of a british accent.

"Yeah I need help getting to Doreen Street. Can you help me?" I asked hopefully.

"Yep just go to the end of the street then take a left and a right on the first street, and there you are." She explained.

"Thanks so much, I'm Simon."

"Tessa." She said with a smile.

"If you ever would like to get into the acting world, call me." I said, handed her my business card, smiled, then drove away. I took a left and then a right onto a posh-looking street. "432,434,436,438,440,442,AHA!" I yelled triumphantly and turned into the driveway. I wiped the sweat off my palms and knocked on the door. The girl that opened the door took my breath away. She was beautiful, her black hair was in a messy bun. She wore black yoga carpis and a silver sequinned tee shirt. "Hi Isabelle, you look lovely." I said nervously and rubbed my hand on the back on my neck. She smiled and grabbed her purse. She stepped onto the porch and closed the door behind her.

"Alright lets go." She said and followed me to my truck. "Nice ride." She commented and hopped into the passenger seat. I started up my truck and drove to a nice restaurant that I once went to with my work friends.

* * *

As we ate we continued small talk and learned more about each other. When we were done I paid and we went to play laser tag at an arcade sort of thing downtown. I grabbed two jackets and handed one to Isabelle. She seemed a bit reluctant to wear it but put it on eventually. We went in with a couple other tourists in New York who sounded like they were Canadian. When we went in I headed to my normal spot that I would use when Clary and I played laser tag. I had lost track of Isabelle but decided she could fend for herself.

As the game began I had hit many people. I had earned a lot of points but hadn't seen Isabelle. I got hit three times but I felt as if I was winning. Suddenly A female voice that seemed very close behind me spoke. "Gotcha." I whirled around and Izzy hit me. I stared into her beautiful blue eyes. Then I did the unthinkable. I kissed her.

**An. Hehe cliffy... here you go guys, sorry for making it so long after the due date. ( 3 days) but its almost 1500 words (1499 guys)****so I kept that part true to what I said. My next update will be... i dunno but it will be 1500 words. R&R guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_IM SO SORRY GUYS. I had so many things to do I couldn't update! _**

**_I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THE FABULOUS CASSANDRA CLARE DOES!_**

_"Gotcha." I whirled around and Izzy hit me. I stared into her beautiful blue eyes. Then I did the unthinkable. I kissed her_.

Isabelle stepped back and looked me in the eyes. "Wow, um that was. Um." I stuttered Isabelle put a finger to my lips. "I win." She said, shot me again and ran off, leaving me in a state of plain happiness. I must have gotten hit about ten times while i was in my haze of giddiness but I didn't care. When the game was over Isabelle had won.

"Seriously? How did you win? You've never played before." I said and she laughed. "I guess it was just beginners luck." She giggled. We were walking through linclon park when suddenly she grabbed onto my hand. Her small hand was warm in mine. Suddenly she stopped and turned to me. "Can we get ice cream?" She asked and I laughed. "PLEASE!" She whined and stuck her lower lip out like a little kid. I chuckled and grabbed my wallet. "Sure why not?" I said and we got in line. I ordered two ice cream cones and we sat on a park bench. She looked beautiful under the streetlamp light. After we were done our Ice cream I looked into her lovely brown eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked nervously. "Yes." She said and kissed me sweetly. We held hands and walked through the park laughing and skipping.

* * *

Sadly, the night was over all to soon. When I brought her to her door she turned to me. "Wow, um I had a great time..." She said and laughed. "See you tomorrow?" "Yea see you." I said nervously and turned to the door. "Simon?" She asked and I turned my head around. "Thanks, I had a great time. You'll be a great boyfriend." She said and closed her door. "I hope I will." I muttered and made my way to my truck.

* * *

CLARY POV

Monday

_It began to rain, we ran down the staircase. Jace grabbed my hand and stopped me half way. I took in a sharp breath right before our lips crashed. _

Our lips collided and I felt as if fireworks were going off. I felt dazed but soon I responded to the kiss and moved my lips in sync with his. Soon I remembered this was for the movie and pulled back. "Cut! That kiss was not what I wanted so we'll have to do the scene again. Clary, I want you to look like you've wanted to kiss him since you met him. And Jace I want you to look like you feel ecstatic." The director sighed, mentally I scolded myself for liking the kiss at the same time I felt giddy that we were kissing again. We started the scene again, and again, and again. Multiple times the flowers bloomed again and it rained. Time and time again we kissed and kissed. Time and time again the director was unpleased. Finally after about 5 retakes the director was happy with the scene. "Okay guys take a 30 minute break." He said and I walked off the set and started to the break room. "Hey Clary, how did it go?" Simon asked as he caught up to me as I walked. "It was good. I felt sparks and I liked kissing him but theres something in my brain that says 'no'. I really like him though!" I whined and stuck out my lower lip jokingly. "Speaking of kissing, Izzy and I went on a date." I squealed and he silenced me. "And we kissed, a few times..." "YES! YES! YES! YES! I SHIP IT!" I screamed through the studio causing Simon to burst out laughing and cover my mouth with his hand. Immeadiatly I stiffened and swatted his hand away quickly. I tried to think of happy things to ward of the memories of Sebastian. Simon quickly realized his mistake and cursed quietly to himself. "Crap Clary, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot." He apologized and hugged me. "It's alright, I'm just overreacting..." I said and pulled away. "Lets go eat." I said, while he wasn't looking I wiped away a stray tear that was in my eye.

* * *

While Simon and I ate a snack we were joined by Magnus. "Hey Mags, What's up?" I asked as he slid into the seat beside me. "Hi Darling, nice job today." He said and raised his eyebrows suggestively. I punched his arm jokingly and he gasped. "DO NOT TOUCH THE GLITTER." He said sternly and I held back giggles. Simon on the other half, burst out laughing. "Hey, this is not funny." Magnus said and swatted Simon's arm. "Yes. It. Is." Simon managed between fits of laughter. "Whatever." Magnus sighed and dug into a yogurt. "So what's going on with you and Jace. Honestly tell me the truth." He asked. "We decided on being friends. We went out to coffee. While we were sitting at the table and having lots of fun. But then he asked about my scars." I paused and brushed my hair from out of my eye. "I brushed it off like it was nothing. Then I got out of the coffee shop as soon as I could and went home." I explained in a rush. "Clary, you know you're going to have to tell Jace sooner or later." "Tell Jace what?" Jace's voice came out of nowhere and suprised us all.

* * *

JACE POV

Monday

I had been looking forward to this day since we started shooting. Today was the day I got to kiss Clary. Our lips crashed together and I felt like the happiest guy in the world. I could hardly contain the excitment in me when the director told us to do the scene again. When we were finally happy with the scene I couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness overwhelm me. I walked to the breakroom dazed in a made up world where Clary and I were in love. "_ Snap out of it! You're THE Jace Herondale. You don't fall for girls, they fall for you."_ My brain nagged._ "But she's just so beautiful and so perfect."_ I whined_. _"Ooh does Jacey have a crush?" Alec said popping up beside me. "_Okay, either they can read my mind, which is pretty creepy or I said that outloud._" I thought for a breif second. "The second one Jace." Isabelle replied popping up on the other side of me. "Lets just go to the breakroom." I said and walked forward. I could see it in my head what they were doing. They would look at eachother shrug then follow. Izzy and Alec had always done that since they were little. I walked into the breakroom and went to grab something to eat. I decided on a glass of water, some fruit, and a granola bar. As I walked by Clary and her friends I managed to listen in on a part of their conversation. "Clary, you know you're going to tell Jace sooner or later." I heard Magnus say and without thinking I blurted out A question. "Tell Jace what?" They turned around all at once and stared at me with surprised looks on their faces.

**An. Okay guys i'm really sorry, this update is almost a week late and its short. Due to my life and school, i'm going to have to move the update dates to once every two weeks, im sorry. Im going on a little weekend vacation where i wont have wi-fi so Ill have time to write (you guys might get a early update!) To all my Canadian readers out there happy thanksgiving**!


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you go guys! I almost didn't write this. I didn't really feel all too motivated to write. This probably really choppy/confusing. I have a question.**

**Should I delete this story and rewrite it in a better version? Because honestly I don't feel like it's all too good. Or should I just completely give up on trying to write this? Or do you guys enjoy reading this?**

**PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK**

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments or frozen yogurt...**

"Tell Jace what?" In my mind I was freaking out. "Nothing!" I said in a rush and Jace gave me a look. "It was not nothing, tell me." He said sternly. I stole a quick glance at Magnus who winked and explained. "Clary thinks your hair colour looks fake Darling." Magnus lied which I had to admit he was pretty convincing unlike me. Jace gave me a questioning look be slowly walked away. "You're just jealous Magnus." Jace yelled over his shoulder as he walked away. I let out a breath of relief and felt as if a weight was lifted off my shoulder. "Hello everyone listen up there is a little over a week of shooting left. Make it a good one." The director Harald, said over the intercom.

The week was over all too quickly. Jace and I had become really close friends just like we were before we started dating, though at times I actually wished we were dating. We had actually mentioned starting up the friday night movie marathon when we had time. Today we were going to get frozen yogurt even though it was the middle of January.

I got my cup of strawberry yogurt handed to me and Jace paid. I held out a few dollar bills for him to take and he swatted them away. "No I'm paying, my treat." He stated then sat down at a blue round table in the shop. Then he held up his cup of yogurt. "To finishing shooting the movie!" He exclaimed, I laughed and clinked our cups together. "To finishing shooting the movie!" I repeated and took a bite of my yogurt. He laughed then suddenly turned serious. "I really like you Clary. Will you be my date to the movie premiere?" He asked hopefully and a wave of surprise took over me. Jace saw my expression and jumped into explanation. "I mean, if you don't want to that's perfectly fine. I mean-" I laughed at the sight of cocky Jace Herondale being nervous. "Well Jace would you like to be my boyfriend?" Jace looked baffled but recovered quickly. "Of course." "Then I guess that speaks for itself. Jace beamed and leaned into kiss me, not a stage kiss, this time a real one.

TWO YEARS LATER.

_APRIL_

Jace and I continued to be the perfect couple. We had photoshoots together. We were in commercials. The papparazi were crazy about taking shots of us. Sadly Alec and Magnus were going through a rocky patch. Alec had done something and Magnus became angry, so he left Alec really. But I still think they were perfect for each other. Simon and Izzy were still going strong and I'm pretty sure Simon is going to propose soon. About a year ago Jace and I had bought an house together.

When he asked about the scars on my arm. I knew I couldn't lie to him about them anymore. So I told him the truth. He was fuming, but at the same time he held me in his arms and told me it was okay. Though I did lie when I told him that it was just some creep from college and I never saw their face. Jace urged me to go to the police but I refused and said that it was too late now.

We had finished filming city of Ashes a few months ago. The whole cast was called in to a lunch together to meet some new actors. We were sitting down and chatting rapidly when Harald interrupted us to introduce the newbies. "Hello everyone, thanks for coming. As you know there are some new characters in the next movie. So today you get to meet them! I'm going to introduce who will be playing Jonathan first. Everyone this is Sebastian Verlac he will be playing Jonathan." He stepped out into view and I gasped in horror. When no one was looking Sebastian gave me an evil grin. The cup I was holding fell to the floor and shattered into many pieces.

"Clary!" Jace exclaimed and ran over to me. "What's wrong!?" I shook my head. "Nothing, I just thought I saw uh, a spider on my leg." I lied, luckily Jace and the cast believed that and some of them just shrugged. "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to scare you, sorry about the cup." I announced. "Don't worry about it, it was just a cup." The director replied and introduced the next actors. I couldn't take my eyes of Sebastian the memories came flooding into my head. I closed my eyes and tried to block them off. I opened my eyes to see Sebastian standing right beside me. "Are you okay?" He asked with a smug smile on his face. I let out a shrill blood curdling scream and fell out of my chair. "I'm sorry guys..." I said and looked at everyones confused expressions. "I need a break." I blurted out and ran out of the restaurant and into the street. I pushed past people as my feet lead the way. I ended up in a deserted park bench.

"I can't do this." I cried and put my head in my hands. "WHY!" I screamed and kicked a tree, hard. Sebastian never stopped trying to fulfill what he began. I had never told really anyone but Simon this, but one night he almost killed me once. I was waiting for a taxi to take me home from a party for a friend of mine. He dragged me into an alley and I was left on the ground in an alleyway close to dead. When I woke up I was dazed and in so much pain, naturally I called Simon. He pressed for me to go to the hospital or the police. But I refused in fear. The scars I had were from **multiple** attacks, not just one sadly. I think he raped me that night. Though never knew if he did rape me or not because I was unconscious within the first few minutes of him beating me. But he never tried to attack again after that so I would think he fulfilled his deed of taking my virginity. But if he didn't rape me he will try to now. I had always thought of getting a rape test but that would include many questions that I don't think I can handle. I kicked the tree again, this time even harder. I continued to kicked things until Jace's voice rang out and stopped me. "Clary! Stop!" I screamed in pain and fell into Jace's arms. I sobbed into his shoulder and he rubbed circles on my back. "That's him..." I muttered and Jace looked me in the eyes. "Who?" "That's him, Sebastian. Thats the guy that tore my life apart." I took a deep breath. "Thats the guy who raped me."

**DUN DUN DUHNNN **

**GO BACK AND READ MY AN AT THE TOP! I WOULD REALLY LOVE SOME FEEDBACK PLEASE! **

**~Divergentdinosaur3**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own the mortal Instruments or anything else but the plotline!**

After what seemed liked a century Clary had stopped crying. I had realized she'd fallen into a deep slumber. I scooped up Clary as if she was nothing and carried her to my car. I got many strange looks as I passed the busy New Yorkers rushing by. I set Clary down in the back seat and somehow managed to pull the seatbelt over her. I got into the drivers seat and clutched the wheel so hard trying to relive my frustrations. If the creep tries to get to **MY** Clary he's going to be in a whole new world of pain. I managed to get back home before my urge to punch something out of anger was clawing at me. I managed to fight it off for a few breif minutes and gently grab Clary from the back seat. I silently unlocked the door, went upstairs and laid Clary down on the bed. I remembered that Clary had a bag with her and went to the car to grab it.

Once outside my rage came back, I turned around and punched the brick wall. Not hard enough to break anything, but hard enough for it to hurt. Alot. Pain blossomed troughout my hand and blood started to flow out of my knuckles from the roughness of the brick. "By the Angel!" I screamed and shook my hand trying to ward off the pain. I quickly snatched the bag from the passenger seat and walked inside before I could be seen punching anything else. I wrapped up my hurt knuckles and sat down on the couch infront of the T.V. I picked a channel and got caught in the beginning of a movie. I got reeled in by the adventure so much I could hardly take my eyes off it. The few times I did take my eyes off the T.V. to check on Clary. After the movie was done I felt my stomach rumble and looked at the clock. It was 6:40 and I decided to make some dinner for Clary and I. I rolled out some dough for a pizza. I put on all of our favourite toppings and placed the Pizza in the oven to cook.

I then decided to wake Clary up. As I walked into the room I realised just how lucky I was to have the beautiful girl I love take me back. I sighed with a smile and walked over beside her. "Clary?" I whispered in a soft tone and sat down beside her. "Hmm?" She stirred and shifted. "Clary, honey it's 7:00 I'm making dinner right now." "Mhm okay." She said groggily and rubbed her eyes. I kissed her on the forhead lightly and got up. She smiled slightly but I couldn't help wonder if she was trying to cover up her pain. I was hesitant to leave but heard the oven beep loudly. "That's dinner!" I said quietly but loud enough for Clary to begin to get up. I ran down the stairs like a little kid and hopped infront of the oven. I opened at least five drawers trying to find oven mitts. I had to settle for a pair of pink oven mitts decorated with strawberries. They were awfully small so I had to try to pull them over my hand without my bandage falling away. I finally succeded and opened the oven. I grabbed the pizza, then set it down to cool. I heard a snicker behind me and turned to find a red-faced Clary. "I'm loving the oven mitts." She snorted and kissed me on the cheek. I believe she was trying to stop me from asking about Sebastian but I think we all know I won't. She sat down infront of the T.V. and I brought over two plates with a slice of pizza on them. She set up a movie and pressed play.

When were done our food I grabbed the plates and set them down on the coffee table infront of us. I grabbed a blanket and put it over us. She snuggled up against my side and grabbed my hand. I flinched when she touched the bandage. "What happened Jace?" She asked as she paused the movie and brought my hand up to her face to examine. "Nothing." I lied and tried to free my hand from Clary's grasp. "This is not nothing Jace tell me what happened." "Only if you tell me the full story of Sebastian." Clearly Clary was caught of guard and gaped at me for a moment then covered it up with a stern look. "Deal." She paused before adding. "You go first." I sighed and began the story. "Well after you fell asleep I took you home and laid you down. I was mad, no I was furious that that _jerk Sebastian_" I spat out the words like they were venom. "had caused you so much pain. So as I was getting your bag from the car my emotions bubbled over and got the best of me. So I turned and punched the brick outside..." I explained trying to say it as plainly as possible. "Oh Jace.." She sighed, shook her head, and laughed.

"Your turn.." I stated and I heard her suck in a breath. "Well, when I told you Sebastian attacked me once, well that isn't true. He tried once when I was walking around the school. He pulled me into the janitor's closet and tried to have sex with me. When I said no he got angry and pulled out a knife. I kicked him where it counts and ran. Then he tried again and that's the attack I told you about. The last time was when I went to a club. I was waiting for a taxi outside and he pulled me into the alleyway. He beat me unconscious and I believe he raped me. I was dazing in and out of consciousness as he," She shuddered. "raped me." "Oh Clary, why didn't you go to the police?" I asked with concern seeping into my voice." "I was afraid that he would come to get revenge if I did." "But Clary-" I began but she cut me off. "Just drop it, you don't understand." she shrugged and got up to put the dirty dishes in the dish washer. "Yes I do Clary, It's not too late to go to the police. You don't need to live in fea-" She cut me off again angrily.

"Shut up!" She screamed and my mouth fell open. "You don't understand what it's like to live in fear! You've gone through your life with the confidence of everyone liking you! You don't get that I didn't get that! I went through life constantly wondering 'oh what will everyone think of me'. You don't get what it's like to turn a corner and hoping not to run into your bullies because you were the bullies or who everyone loved! You don't understand the sinking feeling of looking at a pregnancy test and just hoping that that little pink sign that could change your life won't show up! You don't get what it's like to walk past an alley and hope to whoever you believe in that Sebastian isn't there! YOU DON'T GET IT!" She screamed with tears streaming down her face and ran upstairs leaving my astounded. She came back minutes later with a gym bag and her keys in her hand. "Where are you going?" I yelled as she pulled on her flip flops. "Anywhere that you aren't!" She snapped and slammed the door behind her. I put my head in my hands and sunk to the floor. I stayed on the cold floor for the rest of the night.

**CLARY POV**

I slammed the door and ran into my car. I started up the engine and drove for a few blocks until the tears flowing down my face had blurred my vision so much it was unsafe to drive. I pulled over to the side of the road and slammed my hand across the top of the steering wheel. "AGH!" I screamed through my tears and began to shake. I hit the steering wheel once again but this time in the middle so it let out a shrill honk. I continued to cry until my door opened and I was enveloped into a hug. I realized I had subconsciously driven myself to Simon and Isabelle's house. Simon lifted me up and carried me-which surprised me because I never thought of Si as a muscular guy-into the house. When Izzy saw my tear stained face she dropped a plate that she was currently drying. The plate fell and shattered and I wailed into Simon's shirt again "Shh Clary it's okay, what's wrong?" Simon asked and Izzy rushed to join in on the hug. "J-Jace." I choked out and burst into another round of sobs. Izzy muttered something along the lines of "I'm gonna kill that man." Under her breath. I tried again to tell him the story but my voice cracked on the first word I tried to say. "Clary you can tell me when your ready." He looked me in the eyes but I turned my face and stared at the glass shards on the ground. I realized that they were just as broken and incapable of love as me.

**TENTH CHAPTER YAY! And 1600 words guys! When I began this story I honestly didn't think that I would get so much great feedback guys! I would really like to thank everyone who has supported me throughout this story! You guys really seem to enjoy this so I'm going to stick with it until the end. After I'm done the story i might try to rewrite it in a better version and I will tell you guys if I do! I would appreciate some more feedback and I would love to get some ideas from you! Ill try to update as soon as possible!**

**Thanks for everything xoxo Divergentdinosaur**


End file.
